The Poem
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Shikamaru diajak oleh ayahnya yang seorang detektif untuk menyaksikan langsung TKP sebuah kasus pembunuhan di pinggiran hutan. Tidak ditemukan sidik jari lain selain milik korban. Juga hampir dikatakan nihil akan keberadaan bukti kuat, kecuali benda ini. Secarik kertas berisikan puisi bait tunggal enam baris kalimat. Puisi aneh yang membuat Shikamaru mampu memecahkan kasus ini.


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

 **WARNING : 1st POV, Oneshot, Alternate Universe, Riddle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ The Poem ~**

Suasana pada sebuah rumah satu lantai yang berada di pinggiran hutan cemara nampak begitu ramai. Para pria yang mengenakan seragam setelan biru tua baik atasan maupun bawahan, berlalu-lalang seakan sedang tidak ada keinginan istirahat barang sejenak. Garis kuning direntangkan panjang melintangi rumah kayu tersebut. Beberapa orang sedang asyik berkomunikasi dengan handy talkie mereka. Beberapa yang lain menggotong sebuah kantong besar berwarna hitam yang berisikan raga tanpa jiwa lagi. Sirine beberapa mobil yang hadir terus-terusan menyala, sekaligus bersuara nyaring nan memekakkan jiwa.

Dan disinilah kuberada. Berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia yang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Ayahku sialan itu ngotot mengajakku kemari untuk memperlihatkan langsung bagaimana situasi di lapangan tentang sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Pak tua itu bersikeras menginginkan aku agar kelak meneruskan profesinya sebagai detektif kepolisian. Dan yaah ... tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali menghadiri suasana yang baru lagi asing seperti ini. Di usiaku yang baru genap tujuh belas tahun.

"Apakah anda putra Shikaku-san?" seorang pria yang memakai topi dan sepasang sarung tangan putih tiba-tiba saja menanyaiku.

"Hm." ku menyahut malas.

Orang itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sebenarnya orang luar tidak boleh memasuki areal TKP. Tapi karena anda putra Shikaku Nara dan beliau yang mengajak anda langsung maka anda tetap boleh berada disini semau anda. Cuma tolong jangan sentuh apapun yang ada sekalipun itu benda kecil atau sesuatu yang nampak remeh. Mengerti nak?" dia pun mengakhiri dengan senyuman ramah lalu bergegas kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Aku jujur benci dengan suasana ramai, ribut, gaduh, dan yang punya makna sejenis dengan tiga kata tadi. Seperti yang terjadi di tempat terpencil ini. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda. Aku menyukai hal-hal berbau misteri, khususnya yang rumit serta kompleks. Kurasa di tempat ini aku dapat menemukan hal yang kusukai itu.

Kulihat dua orang petugas yang keduanya memakai masker rapat sedang menaikkan kantong berat berisikan tubuh mati itu ke dalam mobil ambulans forensik. Orang yang satu menutup pintu ganda bagian belakang mobil sedangkan satunya berada bersama jenazah di dalam.

Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan mayat. Selain terasa sedikit seram, kondisi mereka sudah kurang enak dilihat. Apalagi lebih dari satu kali dua puluh empat jam setelah memasuki fase rigor mortis.

Kulihat ayahku sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk pondok kayu ini. Berbincang dengan seorang polisi yang memiliki pangkat cukup bergengsi. Terlihat dari lencana di dadanya.

"Ini cukup membosankan, tou-san." kataku singkat.

Laki-laki berjanggut lancip itu menghentikan dialognya dengan lawan bicaranya sesaat setelah mendengar suaraku. Kemudian dia pun menoleh ke arahku, "Shikamaru, lihat-lihatlah lagi lebih banyak supaya kau tidak bosan. Bagaimana kau nanti akan meneruskan jabatan ayah ini jika baru sebentar saja kau sudah uring-uringan seperti ini?"

Tidak ada semacam perasaan tersindir atau apa di dalam batinku. Biasa saja. "Huh, ayah kan yang memutuskan sepihak."

Polisi yang tadi meladeni perbincangan dengan ayahku mendadak berbicara. "Ano, kau putra tunggal Shikaku-san kan?"

"Ya."

"Kenalkan." ia tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan tangan kanannya mengajak bersalaman. "Aku adalah inspektur di instansi kepolisian yang sama dengan tempat ayahmu bekerja. Namaku Yamanaka Inoichi."

Walau sedikit enggan tapi akhirnya kujabat juga tangannya. "Salam kenal, Inoichi-san. Shikamaru Nara." kepalaku sedikit kurundukkan.

"Maklumi saja tingkahnya yang kaku dan aneh seperti ini ya, Inoichi." celetuk pak tua itu sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak kiriku.

'Apa-apaan sih kau ini?' batinku kesal.

Pria tinggi berambut kuncir memanjang itu terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian dia serahkan beberapa lembar sesuatu yang nampak seperti foto kepadaku.

"Ini lihatlah Shikamaru-kun. Supaya kau tidak merasa bosan." ujarnya.

Mau tidak mau kuterima saja daripada tidak enak jika menolak.

Kuamati satu demi satu lembaran foto yang kira-kira berukuran 4R yang berisi gambar-gambar korban pembunuhan sebelum mayatnya dievakuasi oleh petugas. Foto pertama memperlihatkan bagian wajah, yang kedua bagian kaki, yang ketiga bagian perut hingga dada, yang keempat tubuh keseluruhan, dan ada beberapa lagi yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Korban namanya Shino Aburame jika kau ingin tahu, Shikamaru-kun. Seorang pria berusia 27 tahun yang berdomisili di kota Konoha." rekan ayahku itu menjelaskan dengan singkat namun jelas.

"Hmm." aku bergumam setelah mencoba menganalisa sepintas. "Sepertinya korban yang bernama Shino ini dianiaya terlebih dahulu oleh pelakunya. Dan itu terjadi lebih dari satu hari yang lalu." kucoba mengurai sebisanya.

Sepasang alis Inoichi-san terangkat ke atas setelah mendengarkan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. "Ohh, begitukah menurutmu? Analisa yang bagus untuk ukuran orang yang belum pernah mengenyam pendidikan di akademi kepolisian sama sekali." sedikit pujian diberikan kepadaku.

"Aku mengatakan demikian bukan tanpa alasan. Mustahil korban langsung dibunuh tanpa disiksa terlebih dulu sebelumnya. Beberapa luka gores benda tajam di sepasang tangan dan kakinya serta dua lebam besar di area wajahnya tidak mungkin tercipta dalam waktu singkat. Jangan lupakan juga bekas luka bakar di bagian punggungnya." kali ini aku sedikit memiliki rasa antusiasme sehingga mampu menguraikan argumen lumayan panjang.

"Haha, lihat sendiri kan kemampuan berpikirnya? Anak ini sangat cocok untuk meneruskan profesiku kelak."

Aku melirik tidak suka ke arah si rambut nanas jenggotan itu.

Inoichi-san mengusap-usap dagunya diimbangi raut wajah berpikir serius. "Masuk akal sekali. Aku pun sempat berpikiran demikian sebelumnya. Jadi dugaan sementara yang paling kuat adalah korban bernama Shino ini disekap selama beberapa hari mungkin, sebelum mati dibunuh. Atau bahkan bisa mati akibat ditelantarkan tanpa makanan dan minuman."

Seorang pria berseragam polisi dengan langkah tergesa-gesa berjalan menghampiri kami bertiga yang sedang berkerumun. Dari dalam rumah pondok kayu. "Lapor pak, kami sudah selesai menyisir lokasi TKP."

Sang inspektur segera menanggapi dengan tegas. "Kerja bagus. Apakah ada barang bukti maupun sidik jari pelaku disana?"

Polisi muda yang ditanyai langsung menundukkan muka ke bawah. "Maaf pak, sayang sekali."

Ayahku melemparkan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran. "Ada apa?"

"Setelah hampir tiga jam kami sisir dengan teliti, tidak diketemukan sidik jari lain kecuali milik korban. Dan barang bukti pun hampir sama. Tapi ... " tutur bawahan Inoichi-san dan ayahku itu dengan nada bicara yang menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Tapi?" si inspektur menggantungkan kalimat tanya.

"Ada satu benda yang terlihat mencurigakan. Dan benda itu adalah ini ... " ia sodorkan secarik kertas berukuran tidak seberapa yang sudah dibungkus oleh plastik rapi.

Rekan kerja ayahku langsung memindahkan kertas itu menuju ke tangannya. "Hmm. Ini seperti puisi saja. Tapi sepertinya tidak penting."

Ayahku menggerak-gerakkan jari tangan kanannya sebagai isyarat supaya Inoichi-san mau memberikan kertas mencurigakan itu kepadanya.

Begitu dipegang, dia mencoba untuk fokus kepada kalimat demi kalimat maupun kata per kata yang tertulis disitu. Hal ini berlangsung selama dua menitan.

"Menurutku ini disimpan saja. Jangan remehkan benda sekecil dan sesepele ini, Inoichi." tegur ayahku kepada pria berambut pirang itu.

Yang diberi teguran hanya bisa memasang senyuman kecut.

"Tou-san, aku ingin lihat juga." aku memohon kepadanya.

Ia bereaksi, "Kau ingin melihat?"

"Hn."

Kupegang dengan penuh kehati-hatian barang bukti tunggal yang berhasil ditemukan oleh tim penyidik kepolisian. Ada enam baris kalimat yang ditulis oleh korban. Tulisannya cukup mengabur kurang jelas, namun bisa dibaca dengan lumayan baik olehku karena kebetulan bentuk tulisannya rapi. Ini seperti ... seperti sebuah puisi yang memiliki hanya satu bait saja. Begini bunyinya ...

* * *

 _Selayang pandang hidup manusia nan retak._

 _Aku tahu kehidupan ini seperti perputaran ironi._

 _Sepanjang engkau mengikuti irama hujan deras._

 _Orang lain pun akan ikut terbuai metafora._

 _Rambatan jiwa insan berwarna legam._

 _Bukti cinta Tuhan yang agape._

 _( Konsonan dan vokal di ujung sana saling melompat-lompat, menuruni tangga ke bawah runtut lagi hati-hati )_

* * *

Setelah aku selesai merampungkan bacaan puisi satu bait enam baris ini, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku. Jujur saja. Sepertinya ... sepertinya korban berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu lewat enam baris kalimat sarat makna tersebut.

Tapi apa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak aku mengikuti ayahku menuju ke TKP pembunuhan. Di rumah kayu tua tepian hutan itu. Ayahku hari ini pulang larut. Kebetulan aku belum tidur karena sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas dua mata pelajaran sekaligus untuk besok.

"Uhuk uhuk." pak tua itu terbatuk saat melewati meja tempat dimana aku sedang menggarap tugas harian.

Kuletakkan pulpen di atas permukaan meja sementara. "Tou-san, tumben kau pulang larut sampai dini hari begini?"

Orang itu menoleh sejenak, "Hah? Emm hari ini aku dan yang lain termasuk Inoichi sedang melakukan meeting membahas kasus tiga hari yang lalu itu. Kebetulan sampai larut karena dari sore sampai malam kami membahas identitas beberapa orang yang ditengarai berpotensi sebagai pelakunya."

"Ada catatan lengkapnya? Atau buku laporannya misalnya?"

Ayahku melirikkan kedua bola matanya ke sebuah map besar berwarna merah yang dijinjing di tangan kirinya. "Ini, sedang kubawa. Ada apa? Kau mau melihat?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Hehe, baguslah kalau kau mulai tertarik dengan kasus rumit semacam ini. Ini baca sampai kau puas."

Map itu diletakkan persis di hadapanku. Ayahku menyuruhku untuk membacanya dengan baik. Kusanggupi karena aku pun penasaran dengan jalannya kasus pembunuhan yang belum juga menemukan titik terang ini.

.

.

.

DAFTAR TERSANGKA :

1.) Naruto Uzumaki.

2.) Gaara.

3.) Zabuza Momochi.

4.) Kisame Hoshigaki.

5.) Kimimaro Kaguya.

6.) Sasori.

BIODATA TERSANGKA :

...

.

.

.

Heh, tidak perlu membaca biodata masing-masing tersangka maupun alasan kenapa mereka dicurigai oleh polisi pun aku sudah dapat memastikan siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya. Ini lumayan mudah, tidak sesulit yang kukira sebelumnya. Puisi singkat itulah kuncinya.

"Tou-san." panggilku.

Ia yang sedang membuka tutup botol minuman di depan kulkas menanggapi panggilanku dengan malas. "Haah?"

"Besok kau ke kantor jam berapa?" tanyaku.

Ayahku menerawang ke langit-langit dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Sekitar pukuuul ... pukul delapan pagi. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kubentuk sebuah seringaian tipis pada bibirku. "Aku besok akan ijin. Aku akan ikut denganmu karena aku sudah punya nama pelaku yang membunuh korban."

 **\- OWARI -**

 **Weleh-weleh, padahal di fic yang terakhir author bikin, author bilang sendiri sudah tidak mau membuat cerita yang berbau misteri sekali selesai seperti ini.**

 **Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ya, sudah kepalang tanggung idenya nemplok di kepala. Hehehe. :D**

 **Fic ini jelas teka-teki. Tentang kasus pembunuhan. Petunjuknya cuma ada satu, yaitu ... puisi. Pokoknya baca baik-baik dari baris pertama hingga baris terakhir alias keenam, dan yang terpenting kalimat yang berada di dalam tanda kurung itu. Itu saja yang bisa author sampaikan.**

 **Jika berkenan, silahkan tulis siapa pelakunya menurut reader dari keenam tersangka itu. Dan kalau bisa (diharapkan sih) menjelaskan alasannya kenapa reader memilih nama itu. Paham? *plak***

 **Bagi pemilik akun (maaf sekali ya bagi yang anonim, maaf) yang berminat menjawab lewat kotak review akan author beritahu lewat PM masing-masing tentang jawaban dari teka-teki ini. Karena tidak mungkin kan melanjutkan chapter duanya hanya untuk sekedar memberitahukan jawaban yang betul saja, hohoho. :O**

 **Yosh, terima kasih telah membaca fic ini. :)**


End file.
